


The Right Partner

by BelleLorage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Just plain ol' fluff, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romantic Fluff, Skinny Steve, Small fic, Steve Rogers Feels, dancing the night away, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleLorage/pseuds/BelleLorage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One, two, three, and...!<br/>One, two, three, and...!<br/>One, two, three, and...!</p><p>He had to practice to be ready for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Partner

_[You are the one dream_

_Comes true I pray …]_

 

The music was soft, subtle, low, restricted to the walls of his room. Everything was carefully planned not to invade the privacy of his neighbors. It took almost an eternity, but finally it was all ready. Taking the extra precaution to lock the door behind him, Steve closed his eyes and breathed deeply, letting the sweet melody and singer’s baritone voice penetrate his flesh, going to his heart, to his soul.

 

“You can do this …” He said to himself, raising his arms in solitary stance, his eyes still closed while gathered the courage.“… One two three… One two three… One two three …” He repeated inaudibly as he pulled from memory various images of couples dancing, waltzing on the dance floor of the jazz clubs Bucky had dragged him. His feet moved slowly, in awkward firsts. He breahed slowly, letting the music dictate his rythm, taking advantage of quiet moments to sway with his invisible beloved.

 

“…One two three… One two three… “One two three…”

 

It was a little pathetic, swaying back and forth all alone in his tiny room with his eyes closed. Trying, and failing, desperately to dance without embarrassing himself. He knew it was. He'd never deny it. But still…Even though he was alone now, one day… One day, he would have a partner. The right partner. And all he wanted was to at least be ready for her.

**Author's Note:**

> This old one but still a gold one in my heart. It was lost in my tumblr so I'm giving it a new home here in ao3 with a couple of changes.  
> I hope you guys enjoy it <3
> 
> And remember:
> 
> Comments and kudos are loooove ~~<3


End file.
